Digimon Spirit Tamers
by The Legend of Me
Summary: What might happen if a) all chosen existed in one world and b) they weren't activated until they were seventeen?


Digimon: Spirit Tamers  
  
Catalyst Saga- Episode One: Into The Worlds  
  
A young girl walked into a school building. This was odd because, it was, the middle of the night. She was named Yagami Hikari, though she prefered Kamiya Yami, for two reasons. One, because Yagami in English spelled backwards was 'imagaY,' and two, because Hikari meant light, while Yami meant dark.  
  
She was searching for a small white digimon named Culumon, because he was the Legendary Catalyst, the one out of nearly 14 billion digimon who could make other digimon evolve.  
  
A digimon was an A.I. creature that had been developed on the web when the internet had been designed. If you're reading this however, you know the detail.  
  
------------------  
  
Culumon screamed out loud as a golden-armored digimon attacked him. "I don't like this game!"  
  
"All right then, we can stop playing 'Iron Press!' Instead, we can play Lignting Spear!"  
  
Culumon screamed again as the power of lightning shot out at him. He then looked up and saw a savior, Dark Tyranomon.  
  
"How dare you pick on the innocent?" the black dinosaur digimon demanded. "He did nothing!"  
  
"My maste-"   
  
"A master's involved? That's it, Fire Blast!"  
  
"Oh? Tail Lance!"  
  
The two attacks collided in mid-air, and Culumon felt a rift open in the Digital Plane. Without warning, he was sucked into the Real World.  
  
------------------  
  
"Ha!" shouted a fourteen year-old boy named Shiota Hirokazu. "My Dark Tyranomon whupped your Maildramon!"  
  
"Whatever," said a brown-haired boy wearing jeans and a T-Shirt that read, 'Everyone has a day I'm nice to them. Today's not your day.'  
  
A third boy with black hair, who was wearing a white sweatshirt, some baggy pants, and had glasses laughed, "Hirokazu can beat anyone anyday! Heck, when Shibumi finishes his new card set, he's gonna take all the good cards! You'll be stuck with stupid ones like Kunemon!"  
  
"Actually Kenta," the brown-haired boy replied. "Shibumi said he was giving his entire set to me. And besides, a card's real worth is how it can be used in an Up-Link, not in how much damage it's capable of doing beforehand."  
  
"Whatever Takato, if that's the case we'll steal from him."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Takato looked at his watch and nearly screamed. "We're going to be late!" he shouted, grabbing all of his cards and stuffing them in a box. Hirokazu and Kenta dashed off, leaving the boy behind.  
  
Takato accidentally knocked the small box off the platform they'd been sitting on. "Great," he muttered to himself, jumping down to scoop up cards. He noticed a blue card at the top of the pile. "Weird," he said. He picked up the card, and decided to scan it through his card reader.  
  
When he did, the thing went insane, spitting out electricity everywhere. The boy threw it on top of the platform, scooped up the cards, and put them in the box. He threw it up there as well and dashed away.  
  
------------------  
  
"It's time to choose your destiny, Kanbara Takuya," said a white cellphone. Takuya stared at the screen, seeing two options, YES and NO. "Do you want to enter the game?"  
  
Takuya pressed the YES option, and instructions were told to him. "Go to Shibuya Station by taking the subway. Be there by 6:00."  
  
Takuya looked up at a clock, and to his horror, it was already 5:42. He broke into a sprint, and dashed to the subway. He grabbed a ticket, and darted through the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me. Coming through. Pardon me, ma'am," and a lot more like it was all he was saying. He only barely made it on to the train, and noticed a boy standing alone in a corner.   
  
The train stopped, and Takuya followed the boy to one of the elevators. He jumped into the elevator, and the boy pressed the B1 button. Unfortunately, they went much farther down then that.   
  
"Wow," whispered the boy. "We must be on B20 or something."  
  
"Yeah," said Takuya. "Um, what's your name?"  
  
"Aizawa Katsuharu. Yours?"  
  
"Kanbara Takuya. Anyways, what's going on?" Takuya noticed three other kids in a group, one was a teenage girl, the other two were both ten, and one was a boy, the other a girl.  
  
"Hey!" the teenager shouted. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know!" Takuya yelled back at her.  
  
The girl sighed, and nearly fainted when a burst of light filled the room. "Find the spirits," said the light, and it vanished completely.   
  
"Find the spirits? What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"I have no idea."  
  
------------------  
  
Takato sighed as he wrote the third essay this week, entitled, "Why I Should Not Be Late For Class". He groaned, Norugami-sensai was a pain in the ass.  
  
"You'd better hurry up," said Takato's girlfriend, Katou Juri. "You were supposed to help your mom and dad make bread."  
  
Takato's eyes widened. "Great," he said, and quickly finished writing the essay. He then dashed straight back to the park, grabbing his cards and a strange device that must have been his card reader at one point. He didn't stop running until he finally arrived at home. He dashed upstairs, threw his things on the bed, and went downstairs again.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted into the bakery, and then he dashed in, grabbed some bread dough, and began the process of making delicious loaves of bread.  
  
------------------  
  
Motiyama Daisuke sighed unhappily. He was without a single date, and it was going to be a perfect Friday night. If he showed up without a date to his friend's party, he'd probably be the laughing stock of the party.  
  
He heard his mom return from work. He groaned unhappily yet again. If only there was something interesting to do nowadays. He'd gone all over Tokyo, Odaiba, and Shinjuku, he'd done it all, seen it all. There was little left he wanted to do again. And so, he had decided he wouldn't go, and he'd just have to find something better to do. Little did he know, that something would happen soon.  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Notes: And my epic saga begins. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I'm trying to get everybody introduced before the digimon start showing up.   
  
On 'Kamiya Yami': Hikari is currently affiliated with evil, so she prefers to be called Yami. Since she knows English, she doesn't like the name 'Yagami', so she changed it.  
  
On Takato being Juri's boyfriend: In this universe, it's been long enough for Takato to know Juri, and they eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Adios all! 


End file.
